The Order and I
by Iroc22
Summary: Mina Loonsfoot's family is killed and she moves to England to stay with her uncle and attend Hogwarts. Follows ORDER OF THE PHEONIX extremely close in the beginning. Rated M for later chapters. This is my first fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and all related subject manner does not belong to me - probably a good thing too... -.- **

_**When God Closes a Door, He Opens a Window-**_

_**So You Can Jump Out Of It**_

"What the hell is going on?" My voice was shrill and panicked even to my own ears. One of the men nearest to me turned. He was a pale, frightened looking man with large, watery eyes and a bulbous nose.

"Excuse me miss, this is an invest-" he began timidly.

"I bloody live here! Now tell me why the fuck you people are here and what the hell is going on!" I demanded.

"You-you live here?" he stuttered nervously.

"Would I be screaming at you otherwise?"

"Ri-right, sorry, well you see-"

"Out with it already man!"

"There appears to have been a murder," a tall thin man with thinning hair and a bushy mustache said.

"A murder? Oh, God Mom! I have to make sure it's not-"

"Your mother was Macy Dumbledore, correct?" the stick man asked.

"Yes.' I swallowed thickly, and knew what came next.

"I hate to ask you this, but can you identify the body?" I nodded and he led me up the front walk bordered by white and violet tulips. My mother sat in her black egg-shaped chair facing the T.V. The sight of it stopped me in my tracks. If I were anyone else I would have thought she was alive but her skin was too pale and her mouth was slightly open, an instant give away; it wasn't lady-like to gape.

"Is it-"

"Yes. That's her."

"Do you have any family?"

"Just a great uncle in England."

"Do you-"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"Would you like some coffee?"

"It's my house; I'll get myself something, as long as I can touch things."

"Go ahead." I walked down the hall to the kitchen and put on the tea kettle.

I sat in the kitchen sipping jasmine tea for well over an hour before the tall officer walked in with a tall man with long gray-silver hair with a matching beard. He wore flowing midnight blue robes and half-moon spectacles.

"I have a few more questions for you."

"Shoot." I sat at the kitchen table observing the older man. I assumed this was my great uncle.

"Do you know of anyone who would want to do this to your mother?"

"My Father."

"I though you said-"

"My biological father died fourteen years ago but his followers are still around."

"Followers?" The officer looked confused.

"My father doesn't know I exist, my mother left him when she found out what kind of monster he was."

"Who was you-"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle," the officer stared blankly at me, "More commonly known as Lord Voldemort." The officer dropped his pen and paper and turned the color of the paper in question.

"Lord Vol-Voldemor-Voldemort!? But he didn't, you can't be-"

"My full name is Wilamina Salazaria Edmina Dumbledore-West Riddle." I stared evenly at the thin officer and his bad come over. His bald spot was visible and the light reflected off his pale skin brightly.

"Excuse me." the officer left the room. I turned to the elderly gentleman.

"I haven't seen you since your christening."

"Albus Dumbledore?"

"Where are my manners, yes I am Albus Dumbledore, but you may call me Albus, if you like."

"Mom always said you had a permanent calm about you. And of course there was the twinkle in your eyes." I tried to smile and failed miserably.

"Shall we pack?" at my questioning glance he elaborated, "I live and work in England. I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; you would be safer there under my close protection."

"You think I'm in danger?" stupid question.

"I do not think the death of Macy was coincidental. I believe who ever killed her had no idea you existed until they searched the house. Come now, let's pack." He let me lead the way to my room.

My room was not spacious yet not cramped either. The walls were a shade of lime green, the ceiling midnight blue like the night sky, glow-in-the-dark stars and planets decorated the ceiling. My walls were covered with maps, posters, and an assortment of pictures. My bed was a queen size canopy with emerald green sheets and the only other furniture in the room was a small dresser and a desk. On the desk were an open laptop and a radio.

"You are extremely neat. Here this should speed things up." a flick of his wand and practically everything; excluding main furniture pieces re-organized itself into boxes. "I'll send these along ahead of us." another flick and the boxes disappeared. "Let's go see if there was anything we can help the officers with then we'll be on our way."

"I'll be right there." Albus hesitated for a moment then walked out. I stood there for a moment then slipped out my wand and removed the posters from the walls, the glow-in-the-dark stars and moons from the ceiling, and the hidden trunk in my closet. As I put my wand away my bedroom door opened.

"You missed some things." Albus looked around then at me, and flicked his wand and sent along the other boxes and such.

"Have you ever Side-Along Apparated?" I shook my head, "Well grip my arm tightly and prepare yourself." I steeled myself but the pressing sensation still made me want to barf. I fell to the floor and gulped in as much air as I could. Only after I could breathe normally did I realize that there were more than half a dozen people starring at me.

Okay so what do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and all related subject manner does not belong to me - probably a good thing too... -.- **

**_The Order and I_**

I stood up and brushed myself off. Albus cleared his throat.

"Everyone this is my great niece and goddaughter, Wilamina Dumbledore-Riddle. Wilamina, this is Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, Fred and George Weasley, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Bill Weasley, and our gracious host Sirius Black. Oh, and I see Mundungus has joined us."

"Hello." I said quietly. The woman named Mrs. Weasley stood.

"Hello dear let's get you some food, you look so thin…." I only half listened as she seated me at the end of the table with Fred and George on either side of me and Ginny, Ron, and Hermione opposite of me.

"Wilamina, I'm sorry I can't stay but Molly, that's Mrs. Weasley, will show you your room." Uncle Albus told me and I nodded. He disappearated. Most people, everyone but the five surrounding me, returned to eating. I stared at my plate for a minute or so before the one named Ron spoke.

"Riddle? Any relation to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" The table fell silent again and Hermione elbowed Ron in the abdomen.

"You don't listen to him, he's an insensitive git." Ginny said. I smiled sadly and sighed.

"It's alright. Yes, I'm related to Tom Marvolo Riddle, he was my father." more silence, this time stunned. I was accustomed to this. I looked down at my food again and thought I would blow chunks. "I hate to be rude, but it's been a long day. Do you think you could show me where I'm sleeping?" Mrs. Weasley stood.

"Sure, right this wt dear." She led the way through the darkened hall and up some stairs. "I'm sorry about Ron, dear; I just don't know where he gets it from."

"Don't worry about it, I'm quite used to it." we stopped at a heavy wood door.

"I don't mean to nose, but what bring you to Britain?" I stopped all motion and it took Mrs. Weasley's small cough for me to remember to breathe.

"My mom, she was murdered today. Uncle Albus was the only family member I had left. Aberforth disappeared and Demeana died fighting my father last time and my father is one evil son of a- well you get the point."

"Aw, dear I'm so sorry," she hugged me, "You don't worry about getting up early tomorrow. I'll send breakfast up. And I'm sorry again. Goodnight dear."


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and all related subject manner does not belong to me - probably a good thing too... -.- **

**_Best of Luck_**

I woke up to a soft knock on my door.

"Yes?" I called and the door opened and the twin named Fred walked in carrying a silver tray with a bowl of steaming oatmeal on it.

"Good morning, slept well, I hope. Mum put orange juice and tea on here, she didn't know which one you'd like. There's sugar in this little thing and cinnamon in this one," he smiled. "Oh, and this is a little from Professor Dumbledore, he was here earlier but didn't want to wake you."

"Thanks, it smells so good." I sat up in bed and the sheet fell to my lap. Fred gawked then glanced away quickly blushing profusely. I looked down at my bare skin. "Oh, sorry I forgot." I muttered quietly and pulled the sheet up to cover myself.

"Right, so um, Mum said she'd be up in a bit, I have to get back downstairs." Fred said hurriedly and all but ran out the door.

I ate sparingly and drank both the orange juice and the tea. After I dressed in an old pair of black jeans and a black Seeing Eye God beater, I read Albus' letter.

_Wilamina,  
I hope you slept well. Molly informed me about last night and while you attend Hogwarts I think it best if you dropped both the Riddle and Dumbledore off your name and use West. For your safety and comfort. You can unpack your things or not, it is your choice. I've asked Molly to take you to Diagon Alley for your school things when the letter comes, she has been entrusted with your key for you bank vault. The house you are in is the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, a group of witches and wizards who fight against your father. We believe he is back from the 'ghost' existence he lived in for fourteen years. There haven't been any developments in your mother's murder. But the funeral is in six days. Get plenty of sleep and rest._

_Best of Luck,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Six days until my mom's funeral, I would get through them as long as I have things top do. Firstly, I'll pick out the things I'll bring to school. I put my hair up in a loose ponytail and was kneeling to open the first box when another knock sounded at my door.

"Come in." I said opening the box and pulling out my yoga mat and dumbbells. Mrs. Weasley poked her head in first the walked in.

"Hello dear, you slept well I hope?" I nodded, "well I came to see if you would like to help us clean the study, but I can see your busy so I'll just grab your tray and leave you be."

"Actually, if you mind, I'd rather help you all."

"Well then come along dear." she said smiling.

I swung the sword in my left hand then my right. It was a broad sword from medieval times, about seventeen pounds.

"You seem to know what you're doing," Sirius commented.

"I know a little something' about handling a sword. You?" it was a clear challenge and Sirius got the idea. He stood and brushed his hair from his face and picked up a sword.

"Care to find out?" he stood in a starting stance.

"Let's go." I said and positioned myself. Ron, Fred, George, Hermione, and Ginny just gawked and backed up to the far wall.

"En Garde." Sirius mumbled as he swung towards my left side and I blocked it and felt the reverberation from the blow all the way up my arm. He stepped back and swung at my right next, again I blocked. The next blow came from above, I managed to block it but as he pulled away I got a nice gash across my left upper arm. Sirius hesitated and I moved from defensive to offensive and swung at his knees, Sirius jumped and avoided my second blow, to his right flank.

"Not bad," I managed to say. We were both breaking out in a sweat. For every one of his swings I blocked and for every one of my swings he blocked. Finally I got bored of this and decided to finish it.

First I swung at his right then quickly spun to his left and then low, finally delivering a blow so strong to his center that when he blocked his sword flew from his hand and he jumped back to avoid my blow.

"You're good, where'd you learn?" Sirius asked as I slumped against a wall, leaning on both it and my sword for support. The blood from my wound now soaked through the left side of my shirt and down my entire arm.

"I used to take lessons, and you're not that bad either." I held out my hand and he shook it.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?!" Mrs. Weasley had reentered the room.

" I was playing with the sword and it slipped." she took out her wand.

"Don't bother, Molly. If you try to heal it, it will only get worse." Sirius said.

"Well let me patch it up then."


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and all related subject manner does not belong to me - probably a good thing too... -.- **

**_The Boy Who Lived Returns_**

After she patched me up I went back to my room to go through my things. It was harder due to the throbbing of my wound. I was half way through the sixth large box, mostly clothes and books, when I heard someone shouting from up the hall. It sounded like a boy but not one I recognized. After a few minutes the screaming subsided. I turned on my CD player and put Disturbed's 'Believe' in. The song 'Mistress' was on when someone knocked on my door.

"Hello?" I asked pausing my radio.

"Dear it's time for dinner. Come on down." Mrs. Weasley said then disappeared down the hall. I got off the floor, cleaned up a bit then headed downstairs. On my way down, I passed Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, and another boy with messy black hair. Fred looked at me wide-eyed and I winked at him as I passed. His entire face blushed bright red as I continued down the stairs. I heard Fred swear as I reached the bottom of the stairs. I nodded at Tonks and Lupin and continued in to the kitchen. Moments after I closed the door I heard something fall and a horrible screaming started. Sirius grimaced and headed out of the kitchen.

Bill and Mr. Weasley sat at the end of the table still discussing an earlier conversation when Sirius led the group from earlier into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat and Mr. Weasley jumped up.

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley greeted the boy with black hair, "Good to see you!"

"Journey all right, Harry?" Bill asked attempting to clean up the rolls of parchment. "Mad-Eye didn't make you come via Greenland, then?" He was failing miserably.

"He tried," Tonks went to help but caught a scroll on fire by knocking over a candle. "Oh, no-sorry-"

"Here, dear," Mrs. Weasley repaired the scroll, which Harry was looking at, "This sort of thing ought to be cleared away promptly at the end of meetings." she set about getting dinner dishes.

"Evanesco!" Bill muttered taking care of the scrolls.

"Sit down, Harry," the command came from Sirius, he glanced at me and I moved out of the dark corner I occupied and towards the table. "You've met Mundungus, haven't you?" Mundungus, who had been sleeping at the end of the table jerked awake and catch and raised his hand in the air. Ginny laughed.

"The meetings over, Dung, Harry's arrived." We all sat down. Mr. W., Mrs. W., George, Fred, myself, Hermione, Tonks and Ginny on one side. Lupin, bill, Ron, Dung, Sirius, and Harry on the other.

I blanked until I heard Mrs. Weasley scream, "Fred- George- NO JUST CARRY THEM!"

Apparently they had bewitched the stew, better beer and other such things to fly towards the table. I got up quickly and avoided getting splashed. After it got cleaned up we sat down to eat.

Dung was telling Fred, George and Ron about business. Tonks was switching noses, she was a metamorphmagus. Bill, Lupin, and Mr. Weasley were discussing goblins.

"Harry, incase you were wondering, this is Wilamina West. Mina, this is Harry Potter."

"It's Mina, please, and it's nice to meet you." I smiled and he returned the gesture.

"Pleasure's mine. You wouldn't be related to Mundungus, would you?" he squinted his eyes at me and I laughed.

"No, I'm not," I said between laughs.

"Oh, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, really, actually quite funny." and it was. I was dressed in all black, had long dark hair, a few extra piercings and tattoos, and a large, bloody bandage covering my upper left arm. Anyone could have made the mistake.

"Your accent-, where are you from?" Harry asked.

"America."

"Really? Wow. What part?"

"All over, we moved a lot."

"Did you go to Salem Institute, then?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Are you living here now then?"

"Yep."

"Then you'll be going to Hogwarts with us, right?"

"That's right."

"Cool maybe we'll have some classes together."

"Maybe." I smiled slightly and started to eat again; Harry took the hint and did so also. After about half an hour Mrs. Weasley declared it was time for bed.

"Not just yet, Molly," Sirius said looking to Harry, "you know I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort." everyone at the table tensed, sitting up straighter.

"I did!" Harry said, "I asked Ron and Hermione but they said we're not allowed in the Order, so-"

"And they're quite right. You're too young," came from Mrs. Weasley.

"Since when did someone have to be in the Order of the Phoenix to ask questions? Harry's been trapped in that muggle house for a month. He's got a right to know what's been happen-" Fred and George immediately spoke up.

"It's not my fault you haven't been told what the Order's been doing. That's your parents' decision. Harry, on the other hand-" Sirius began again.

"It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry, you haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, I suppose."

"Which bit?" Sirius was seething.

"The bit about not telling Harry more than he needs to know."

"I don't intend to tell him more than he needs to know, Molly, but as he was the one who saw Voldemort come back he has more right than most to-"

"He's not a member of the Order of the Phoenix!" this argument continued until Molly ordered the rest of us to bed. After a while Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione won the right to stay.

"I I mean no disrespect, Mrs. Weasley, but I'd like to stay."

"But dear, with all you've been-"

"What I have been through may be tied to my father's return." I looked calmly at Mrs. Weasley while Harry gawked at me.

"Fine!" shouted Mrs. Weasley, "Fine! Ginny- BED!"

"After she left Mrs. Black's portrait began shrieking. Lupin left to restore calm.

"You're Voldemort's daughter!" Harry accused, looking at me now as if I were a cockroach.

"Yes, I am Tom Riddle's daughter." I answered calmly.

"Who would- why would-?" Harry spouted, his face reddening.

"Harry, calm down! It's not like it's her choice who her parents were. Apologize." Sirius demanded. I smiled gratefully at him then turned back to Harry.

"_His_ apology is _not_ necessary." I gritted. Lupin walked in and shut the door and took his seat.

"Okay, Harry…What do you want to know?" Sirius asked, Harry took a calming breath.

"Where's Voldemort? What's he doing? I've been trying to watch muggle news and there hasn't been anything that looks like him yet, no funny deaths or anything-"

"That's because there haven't been any suspicious deaths yet, not as far as we know, anyway… And we know quite a lot," Sirius explained.

"More than he thinks we do anyway," said Lupin.

"How come he's stopped killing people?"

"Because he wouldn't want to draw attention to himself now." I explained and earned a glare from Harry.

Sirius sighed. "It would be dangerous for him. His comeback didn't come off quite the way he wanted it to, you see. He messed it up."

"Or rather, you messed it up for him." Lupin corrected.

"How?" Harry asked. The boy sure was thick.

"You weren't supposed to survive!" came from Sirius, "Nobody apart from his Death Eaters was supposed to know he'd come back. But you survived to bear witness."

The members continued on to explain my father's plans to build up his army again, how Cornelius Fudge, British Minister of Magic, was afraid of Dumbledore's popularity. About how the government was attempting to discredit Albus.

"It's no laughing matter. If he carries on defying the Ministry like this, he could end up in Azkaban and the last thing we want is Dumbledore locked up. While You-Know-Who knows Dumbledore's out there and wise to what he's up to, he's going to go cautiously for a while. If Dumbledore's out of the way- well, You-Know-Who would have a clear field."

"But they can't lock up Uncle Albus, can they? He hasn't done anything legally wrong."

"They would find something." Lupin said grimly.

"Who knew, Britain's got a corrupt government also. Hell, I would have been better off hiding out in America, death risk and all." I stood and pushed my chair in. "It was a real pleasure meeting you Harry," sarcasm oozed from each word, "Good night then." I stalked off and up to my room. Mrs. Weasley stopped me on the stairs.

"Heading to bed already are you?" she asked cynically.

"The conversation became a bit of a bore."

"Humph, well goodnight then." if I wasn't mistaken, her nose inched higher.

"You too." I gave her my best fuck-off smile and continued up to my room.

About fifteen minutes later I heard Mrs. Weasley march the others upstairs. After I got ready for bed I began reading an old spell book my mom had given me for my fifteenth birthday on mostly defensive and duel spells


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and all related subject manner does not belong to me - probably a good thing too... -.- **

**_Emoticons_**

I woke up again to the sound of a knock on my door.

"Mina?" Fred stuck his head in my doorway, "Are you awake?"

"Yea, you can come in, I'm dressed this time." I smiled and he blushed and entered the room. "Close the door behind you." I sat up and stretched. "So what's up Fred?"

"We're eating breakfast then we're cleaning the drawing room. There's doxies and dead puff skeins. Mum, well actually, I was wondering if you'd join us."

"I take you mum is still in a rut about last night?" I asked digging through my clothes until I found almost black jeans and a cut Atreyu T Shirt.

"Uh, yea, she is. I don't reckon she's all that happy about your… actions last night."

"Turn around real quick." He did and I began to change. "How about Harry, does the little prick still loathe me?"

"Well, he doesn't hate you, exactly. Are you changing?"

"Really, could have fooled me. And yes, want to watch?" I teased as I pulled up my jeans.

"I uh-well-uh…" I laughed and hooked my bra.

"Now about Harry not hating me. You can turn back around now." I was adjusting my shirt when he turned. His face was red.

"He just took it hard, you know about You-Know-Who. He asked how you were related to both him and Professor Dumbledore. We explained to him, best we could, about you parentage and why you're in London and such." he babbled on for a few more seconds before fallen silent. I had put my hair up and looked at him now. He was sort of cute all flabbergasted.

"It's understandable. I've lost the best of friends with that little tidbit. It's like, because I'm his daughter, I'm just an evil and murderous, despicable- I'm sorry." I had turned my back to him and rubbed my arms trying to warm myself up again. I heard him walk up behind me and stop.

"It's got to be hard." he replaced my hands with his.

"It's why Albus wants me to go by just West and drop the Dumbledore and Riddle from my name. He thinks that Voldemort and my mother's murder are linked." my eyes filled with tears and the thought that this would be the first time I cried after I found out about my mom skirted through my mind. I dissolved into sobs and turned to face Fred. He tensed when I collapsed, crying on him, then held me while I cried. When I finally stopped my pointless crying I apologized endlessly.

"Don't worry about it, really," he insisted. I laughed and washed my face in the connected bathroom.

"First you see me shirtless then I cry all over you, I'm sorry." He shrugged.

"Hey, do you see me complaining? Cause I'm not, but I think you owe me a good snogging session." he grinned and winked.

"Oh, don't worry you'll get it. But right now let's go get some food."

Over the next four days we were worked to the bone waging war on the house aided and abetted by Kreacher, the creepy little house elf. Until one night I was sitting up, rather late, in the kitchen drinking some herbal tea and talking with Lupin, Sirius, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who still seamed tense over the information thing, when Uncle Albus walked into the kitchen.

"Uncle Albus?" I was surprised as ever to see him in his flowing black robes and half-moon spectacles.

"Ah, Mina, dear, shouldn't you be in bed? No matter we have a funeral to get to."

"Now?"

"Yes, you go on upstairs and change quickly." he ushered me out of the kitchen. I had forgotten about the time lapse between England and America. I quickly brushed and straightened my now shoulder-blade length hair, and put on my black pants suit with a red shirt. I threw on my dress shoes and my wand went in my coat sleeve, in the long thin pocket sewed into it. I clipped back the majority of my hair and headed back downstairs, I met Albus at the bottom of the stairs, and he looked grim.

"Got you wand?" he asked leading the way out in to the chilly night.

"Never go anywhere without it."

"That's good, where is it?"

"Hidden pocket in my sleeve."

"Smart. Macy's idea?" he led the way to the corner.

"Yeah, she sewed pockets in most of my wardrobe so when I went out with my muggle friends I was safe."

"Here we are." he pulled out his wand when we reached a dark, empty alley at the end of the road. "I presume you've taken a portkey before?" I nodded. "Well then on three. This will take us to your old house." I nodded. He took a rubber duck out of his robe and whispered, "Portus," the duck glowed blue and trembled slightly. Albus nodded at me and I took hold of it. "One…Two…Three…" the jerking motion I had loathed pulled us into a whirlwind of color, then as quick as it started, it was over. We were in my kitchen and the sunlight was pouring through the flimsy curtains covering the three small windows, bathing the room in a pale golden light.

"I've missed this place." I inhaled deeply and caught a whiff of lavender and an undertone of sulfur. "But someone's been her," Albus looked around, "They're not here now. It smells like sulfur."

"Panther or tiger?"

"What?"

"Your animagus form, panther or tiger?"

"Black panther, how did you know?"

"Macy was intelligent and would have educated you in every way to protect and hide yourself." I laughed dryly.

"I've learned almost every defense spell ever discovered plus some." I smiled sadly.

"About the intruder, male or female?" Uncle Albus asked.

"Female, unless it was a gay man who favors peppermint perfume." Albus seemed to take in this information.

"Well we better set off, yes?"

"Yea," he led the way through the house to the front door. I wasn't fully prepared for the heat and humidity as Uncle Albus opened the door.

It never really got too cold in Lafayette. There was the chilly but not so bad weather, November through February, and then there was the hotter weather, March through October. It was August and the weather was scorching hot and unbelievably humid.

"I never really did like the weather here, it's just too sticky." my uncle confided in me. I chuckled.

"Ah, but Lafayette has such charm and history. And strength radiates from the very ground. The Creole and Cajun cultures are so interesting. Plus the weather is amazing." I smiled and turned my face up to the sky.

"Your love of this city runs deep. As deep as your love for your mother. Your loyalty and love is surpassed only by your wit and cleverness. These traits however will not matter in your sorting, you're a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin and I believe that therefore you will be put in that house."

"I'll be in Slytherin house, could it get worse?" I laughed though the sound held no humor.

"It could be, should anyone find out you lineage." he stated quietly leading me to Lafayette Memorial Park Cemetery a little more than three blocks from the house. We weren't hurried.

"It really sucks sometimes."

"About the Slytherin matter…"

"Yes?"

"There is a small, particular group I would like you to befriend-"

"Let me guess, loyal supporters?"

"Actually quite the reverse. Death Eater's children and probably future Death Eaters."

"Oh, is it like important for me to do this?" _Why else would he ask?_

"I don't think they're such a threat now, but could become one. Also, you could pick up certain useful information. This is why I ask you to do this, you however have a choice."

"If it has to do with Riddle, count me in." My father, though always absent, had made my life a living Hell.

"If you do this though, you cannot, publicly that is, befriend Harry, Hermione, the Weasleys, or any other Gryffindor. This group's leader is quite an enemy, it you will, of Harry's."

"I think I can do that. Can I get some information on the group? I'd like to know what I'm dealing with and what I'm walking into."

"Yes, I'll give you information before we get back to England. I won't be going with you to Grimmauld Place; I've got to prepare for Harry's trial."

"Ah, Harry."

"He will get over himself soon, I believe."

The funeral was small, my ex-step dad, his kids, and a couple of friends of my Mum's, the very few she had. After words was the reading of the will. I got everything. Uncle Albus sent it to his estate, of which I've never heard him speak about and after some discussion he promised to move it all to Grimmauld place. All of it went, with the exception of mom's Gucci briefcase with an odd assortment of documents including information on the Slytherin's that Albus gave me before he sent me off.

I arrived in the kitchen to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks and Harry sitting around the table.

"Oh, G'morning dear, breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley asked from across the room, all the malice from the past days gone. "Beacon, portage-"

"Beacon sounds wonderful."

"So did it all go well?" Mrs. W. asked me as she put down the plate in front of me.

"Yeah, it was…nice." I started to eat.

"He asked you didn't he?" Mrs. W. started in her hysterical mode.

""Molly," Mr. W. Sighed.

"She shouldn't be involved with Order work. Plus they can't be dangerous they're just children."

"Molly, children are usually the least suspected, and he knows this. Plus, look at who their parents are, not that all parents influence their kids, but with these kids it's most likely they'll take after them."

"What's going on?" Harry was looking from Mrs. W. to me suspiciously.

"Uncle Albus theorizes that because of my parentage I'll be put in Slytherin and therefore it would be simple to befriend certain rivals of yours, therefore becoming the perfect mole."

"Right, look, I'm sorry about my reaction the other night."

"No problem, with what happened to you I get it."

"And what of keeping secrets?" Lupin asked.

"I'm extremely skilled in both Occlumency and Legilmency." I was finished with my beacon.

"In what?" Harry asked confused.

"Keeping secrets secrets, well, it's been a long night, I'm gonna head up to bed. Good luck Harry." I left the kitchen and headed upstairs, and into my room. I jumped in the shower and washed the New Orleans weather off my skin. Once I was dressed, my hair dry and straight, I looked through the information Albus gave me.

Draco Malfoy-

5th year parents both known dark wizards. Lucius, Father, Death Eater. Narcissa, mother, cousin to Sirius Black. Platinum blond hair, blue eyes. 15 years of age. …

Blaise Zabini-

5th year. Of African descent. Brown hair, black hair….

The list went on with more detailed reports, including detentions, school records; crimes parents were accused/ convicted of, etcetera.

My mum's briefcase had mostly old legal papers, like my birth certificated, house deeds, and a personal book. It had mostly spells, some made by mom, others not and potions that even some of the greatest wizards couldn't make properly. All my school books, that is spell books and potions, were written in with notes and hints or shortcuts. I fell asleep looking over a copy of Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage in which my mum and I made notes and alterations to everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and all related subject manner does not belong to me - probably a good thing too... -.- **

**Diagon Alley and the Prince of Slytherin **

It was sometime later, that I was awoken.

"'Allo?' I said sitting up.

"Harry's back, he got off. No punishment at all. Come on down and have lunch." Fred, who was red in the face, rushed.

"All right, I'll be quick second I've got to change and su-" I was cut off as Fred swept across the room and kissed me fully on the lips. As he went to pull away, I pulled him closer and then slowly traced his lips with my tongue. He groaned and wrapped his arms around my waist. What started as a quick kiss turned into a make out-fest.

"Fred are you- oh uh sorry. I'll just-" George, apparently looking for his twin, had opened my door, noted us, the quickly shut the door.

I pulled back and laughed. Fred had turned had turned even redder.

"Did you say something about lunch?"

The next night I was sitting in the study reading my old copy of Now is the Hour by Elisabeth Dietz & Shirley Jonas when Sirius walked in.

"Oh, I didn't know you were in here." he went to leave.

"Wait, Sirius, Can I talk to you?" he nodded and walked over.

"What is it? Are you second guessing or nervous about the assignment?"

"No, it's not anything like that." I smiled reassuringly, "it's actually about the tapestry ad paintings downstairs."

"Oh, what about them?" he furrowed his brows, confused.

"You said they were hung with a Permanent Stick Charm, right?"

"Yes." Sirius said slowly.

"When my mother was alive we spent hours upon hours experimenting in potions and spells." I paused.

"I don't see…"

"My mother and I once formulated, and she had patented, a potion to remove such items without causing much damage to the items themselves." comprehension dawned slowly on Sirius's once handsome face.

"I take it you would be offering to make me some?"

"Yes, but I also want permission to make other potions, nothing illegal, I promise, in my room."

"You can make them in here, but try and make sure Molly doesn't catch you at it."

"Thanks, did you want me to brew you some now then?" I asked eager to start working over flame.

"You really love it don't you?"

"Potion-making?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, it's a passion I picked up from my mother. She taught me everything I know. And not just potion making either, spells, so many, defensive and offensive and just for fun or everyday life, and some for other reasons," my voice took on a bitter tone and Sirius chuckled. "Sirius, I didn't mean to overhear some of the others but I heard you were an animagus, is it true?"

"Yea, you want to see?" I nodded. Sirius stood and as I watched he slowly turned into a enormous black dog, reminded me of a grim. He barked once then transformed back.

"My turn." I stood and changed into my panther form. Sirius looked utterly shocked as I transformed back.

"How did you- I couldn't even- wow." is all he managed and I laughed.

"My mom taught me, although she herself preferred the hawk. Honestly it's no the only one I can manage, but let's keep that a secret. Now, you said I could start that potion now right?" still flabbergasted he nodded, and I set off for my room for the materials.

Sirius and I became rather close, he would sit in the study as I made endless potions. The No-More-Stick potion removed both the tapestry and his mothers portrait, he burned both. He told me about his youthful adventures with Lupin and Harry's father and I told him about home. He fell in love with Louisiana just from listening to me talk about it. I also told him about mom. That was interesting. I showed him how to make potions and he taught me how to duel, and more.

The whole house was grim on the last day of the summer holidays. School letters arrived and Ron and Hermione had been made prefects and I was headed off to Diagon Alley after I cleaned up my potions materials. I was part way through he depressing task when Sirius joined me in the study.

"Hey," I said carefully collecting both ingredients and potion phials.

"Hey. Um, so you're leaving of to Diagon Alley soon." he was lonely already.

"Yeah, I have to get fitted for uniforms. An pick up potions ingredients," at that we both smiled sadly, " And possibly 'bump' into a certain greasy Slytherin prat."

"Well I wanted to give you something." he produced a small, poorly wrapped package and held it out to me.

"What-?"

"Open it." he said shyly and I did so. Inside was a black box and when I opened it my breath caught.

"It's beautiful" I whispered.

"I got it from my great grandfather when I was young. I was going to give it to the woman who would be my wife, but my lifestyle offers no place for such a person." he removed the ring from its box and place the box on the desk.

"You shouldn't give up so quickly, you could still-"

"No, I couldn't, even if I found my soul mate. You've given me so much, friendship, trust, kindness, respect. I've come to love you as a father loves his daughter, and I want you to have it." he took my right hand and placed it on my ring finger. Silent tears had started to fall from my eyes. "Aww, Mina, please don't cry," I cut him off as I hugged him tightly around his middle. And buried my face in his chest.

"Thank you, Sirius, for being there for me, you helped me through my grief, although I doubt you realized it, and thank you for being the father I didn't know I wanted til this summer, thank you and I love you, also." by this point the was hugging me back just as fiercely.

"Mina dear, oh sorry to interrupt but dear we have to go," Mrs. W. left the room quickly.

"You head down, I'll put you things in your room," Sirius suggested wiping away a few stray tears that had managed to escape from his eyes.

"Thank you," I said before I left the room in a hurry to catch Mrs. W. and nearly fell over Ron, who was on his way back upstairs.

Mrs. Weasley and I walked to the alley and side apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Alright dear, here is you Gringotts key vault 629, not that it matters, just give the goblin your name. How 'bout we meet upstairs in two hours, sound good?" Mrs. W, asked and I nodded.

I went to Gringotts first and collected much more than I would need. Then I headed to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

I was greeted by a squat witch dressed in blood red robes.

"Hello dear, how can I help you?" she asked.

"I need a set of Hogwarts school robes."

"Okay, right this way." We reached a room with four stools and a wall of mirrors. Two of the stools were occupied, by none other that Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy was standing in the room apparently waiting for them.

After Madam Malkin began pinning my robes she struck up conversation.

"Are you new to Hogwarts?" I nodded. "Well, you don't look like a first year and I remember most of the returning students." I laughed and glanced at Draco.

"I'll be a fifth year. I'm originally went to the Salem Institute but I moved here this summer and had to transfer to Hogwarts."

"Ah, American, then. Never been there myself." Draco was listening now.

"It's beautiful, really, there's so many different cultures that it can be a lot to take in, especially if you're not from there. It's so different from England." I noticed Crabbe was finished. The witch hemming Goyle's robes was having difficulties.

"All set dear." After she helped me down and handed me my packages I made my exit. But first made eye contact with Malfoy. Over five seconds but under ten, interested but too shy to go after it.

I wasn't even three feet from the door of the shop when Malfoy came after me. Too easy.

"Excuse me," he began, his pale hair glistening in the sun.

"Yes?" I asked putting on my innocent face.

"I overheard you tell Madam Malkin that you're new to England." I nodded. "I was wondering if you'd like a native guide?" he asked slickly.

"Well, I could use a little help finding places, and you seem safe enough," he cocked an eyebrow and I smiled shyly, "I'm Mina West and my gentleman guide?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, glad to be of service," instead of shaking my outstretched hand he kissed it and bowed. Complete sleaze bag. I did my best flustered act, mouth slightly opened, eyes wide and even managed to blush a little. Meanwhile I resisted the urge to wipe my hand off on my jeans.

"Well, Mina, what is left on your shopping list?"

"I need a book, Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard, hmmm, some potions ingredients, and a broom polishing kid, my old Firebolt is looking dull."

"You own a Firebolt? Do you play Quidditch?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I usually play Chaser or Keeper, but I'm an alright Beater."

"Wow. Multi talented and beautiful," another fake blush," Well, here's the bookshop, Florish and Botts, not a book you'll need that they don't have." he lead the way into the store steering my body with a hand pressed on the small of my back. He approached the counter where a young man, rather cute, was working . He stopped what he was doing when he noticed us approach. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Malfoy glowered.

"How can I help you?" the young man asked brushing a bit of chestnut hair out of his uber green eyes.

"We need two copies of Defensive Magical Theory by William Slinkhard and one copy of The Standard Book of Spells [Grade 5." he had cut me off. The young man noticed but didn't comment.

"Here you are, separate or together?"

"Separate," I said at the same time Malfoy said together. "Draco, you've been awfully kind to show me around but I can't possibly allow you to pay for this, thank you though."

"Of course." Draco said tightly. I assumed he didn't like being told no, no matter how nicely in front of someone. After we paid , we headed out the door and down the street to the Apothecary. Draco had already gotten his other supplies for school. I got refills of everything I would need for school, plus a unicorn horn and dried lavender for a tricky potion I was working on.

"Well, I have two hours before I have to leave, you?" Draco asked as we left the Apothecary.

"I've only got an hour, but I don't need anything else," I feigned thought for a minute, " I don't usually spend my days with boys I've just met, much less eat with them, but you're nice, plus you've been more than a wonderful guide so why don't I treat you to lunch somewhere? Any suggestions?" I smiled at him. It wasn't my shy face anymore, it was my 'I'd-fuck-you-stupid' look. He seemed to get the drift.

"The ice cream parlor has a nice lunch menu."

"Sounds great." he smile at me, like a lion at his prey, and lead me down the road with his hand on my lower back again.

The parlor was indeed nice and we placed our orders and sat in a secluded booth in the far corner.

"So what house do you think you'll be in?" he asked. The booth only had one bench, facing the door, I sat in the corner with Draco on the edge of the bench.

"Definitely Slytherin." I said smiling and thanking the waitress when she brought over lunch.

"Definitely?"

"My dad was in it and my mother attended school in the States." I shrugged and took a bite out of the sandwich I had ordered, it was delicious.

"That would be great now that I think about it, I'm a prefect for the Slytherin house."

"Oh, wow a prefect?"

"Yeah, I know, how awesome is that?" not. "And I can show you around the castle and get you acquainted with the right crowd."

"The right crowd?" Hmmm….

"Oh, yes, can't have you mixing with the riffraff that makes up a portion of the school."

"Oh, I see. Darn, look at the time. It's been amazing but sadly I have to go."

"Let me see you to your destination then," I thought about it.

"Okay then, but I insist that you only walk me to the exit of Diagon Ally . After all, weren't you with friends?" his smile became strained.

"Oh, Crabbe and Goyle? Nothing to worry about, we met at Madam Malkin's." after I paid and left a large tip we began our trek to the Leaky Cauldron, Draco's hand again on the small of my back. He was rambling on about the duties of a prefect. He finally left me at the exit. I left my bags with the bar man then with my cloak on, the hood was up, headed back to the Alley. It only took me ten minutes to find what I needed. I was back to the Leaky Cauldron before even Mrs. Weasley.

We got back to the house at six. Mrs. W. had set up the basement into a small party.

"Hey, Ron , Hermione, I , uh, I got you guys something," the two turned to look at me and I handed them the separately wrapped packages.

"Oh, wow a broom maintenance kit!" Ron exclaimed hugging me then ran off to show Harry.

"Curses and Counter curses by Professor Vindictus Viridian." she seemed a little puzzled.

"I'm not really sure what to have gotten you, and I heard someone say how you loved to-harrumph." the air was knocked out of me as she too hugged me.

After I caught my breath I scanned the room for Harry and found him by Sirius and Lupin.

"Harry, got a minute?" I asked and he hesitated then nodded.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I heard your birthday was in July, so I got you something while I was in Diagon Alley. Here." o handed him the small package. The ring Sirius gave me glistened in the dim light.

"What is it?" he asked hesitantly.

"A gift now open it." he did so.

'What-" I chuckled and took the chain from him and put it around his neck.

"It'll protect you from minor jinxes and such. Nothing serious though." he nodded and studied the pendant. I went and got some food and something to drink.

Okay guys, the next chapter i hope to have up in a couple of days but i can't promise anything. please reveiw i could use some constructive criticism, along with some ideas. Just let me know, and thank you for reading. - Minkette


End file.
